This R03 project investigates demographic effects on elderly households and care giving needs using the micro data sets of the U.S. censuses; National Surveys of Families and Households; The National Surveys of Family Growth; National Long Term Care Surveys; and a further developed multidimensional family household projection model called ProFamy. Among the issues to be examined are the following: How will ongoing and anticipated future demographic changes affect the future numbers and properties and proportions of elderly persons who live alone, or with the spouse only, or with children or other relatives, or in nursing homes? How many persons will have to care for both old parents and young children? What would be the implications of such changes on care giving needs, and health service programs for elderly? To achieve the important substantive aims outlined above, extensive empirical analyses and innovative methodological development will be conducted. These include: (a) analysis and projections of U.S. family households by race with a focus on elderly; (b) assessments of future care giving needs and conduct policy analysis and make sound recommendations; (c) methodological investigations and innovation of new demographic projection procedures to further develop ProFamy model and make it more appropriate to project U.S. elderly family households and assess care giving needs. The research proposed in this R03 pilot project will create a solid base for research to be subsequently proposed as a R01 project on projecting elderly functional status, parent- child proximity, and living arrangement.